Summoning Spells
This Circle focuses on conjuring creatures from other spheres. From oozes to elementals to great lizards, Summoning can create whole armies out of nothing. Call upon allies from the forces of nature, enslave demons and devils, pull elementals from the planes of existence, and gather champions from paradise to serve your cause. Masters of the Summoning Circle can do all these things. They swell their ranks both with units trained within their empire and with those called into service by powerful spells. These creatures can be forced to serve for a single battle or for eternity depending on the will and power of their master. BATTLE: Tier I: * Slime. Earth/Summoning, 8 mana. Summons a slime. * Phantom Warriors, Water/Summoning. 10 mana. Summons Phantom Warriors. Tier II: * Raise Zombies. Death/Summoning, 15 mana. Summons Zombies for duration of combat. Tier III: * Acid Elemental. Earth/Summoning, 20 mana. Summons an Acid Elemental. * Fire Elemental. Fire/Summoning, 20 mana. Summons a Fire Elemental. * Air Elemental. Air/Summoning, 25 mana. Summons Air Elemental for duration of the combat. * Sever the Bond. Life/Summoning, 18 mana. Target: summoned creature only. Kills target creature. Will saving throw DC 16 negates. Tier IV: * Water Elemental, Water/Summoning. 30 mana. Summons Water Elemental. Tier V: * Shambling Mound. Earth/Summoning, 40 mana. Summons a Shambling Mound. * Phantom Beast, Water/Summoning. 35 mana. Summons Phantom Beast. Tier VI: * Earth Elemental. Earth/Summoning, 50 mana. Summons an Earth Elemental. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Hell Hounds, Fire/Summoning, 50 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Hell Hound. * Sprites. Air/Summoning, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Sprites. * Raise Skeletons. Death/Summoning. 5 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Summons Skeletons. * Healer Familiar. Life/Summoning, 30 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains ability to cast Heal 3 times per battle. Tier II: * Owlbears. Earth/Summoning, 75 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Summons Owl Bears . * Gargoyles. Fire/Summoning, 60 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Summons Gargoyles (has mundane and elemental resistances). * Harpies. Air/Summoning, 70 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Harpies. * Wall of Force. Life/Summoning, 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. City walls in target city get +20HP * Floating Island, Water/Summoning. 35 mana 1 mana upkeep. Summons Floating Island. *Floating island can act as boat on water (tested on prime plane).On Air plane, it is bugged: floating island can travel only on shore tiles and units can get on the floating island but can not get off. Tier III: * Summon Mummies. Death/Summoning, 150 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Mummies. * Nagas, Water/Summoning. 120 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Summons Nagas. Tier IV: * Hill Giant. Earth/Summoning. 200 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons a Hill Giant.. * Fire Giant. Fire/Summoning, 200 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons a Fire Giant. * Griffins. Air/Summoning. 250 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Summons Griffins. * Dawn of the Dead. Death/Summoning. 150 mana, 1 mana upkeep per zombie. Raises 2d6 Zombies. Tier V: * Nightmares. Fire/Summoning, 400 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Summons a Nightmares. * Wyvern. Air/Summoning, 400 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons Wyvern. * Summon Banshees. Death/Summoning, 450 mana, 9 mana upkeep. Summons Banshees. * Angel. Life/Summoning, 375 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Summons Angel. Tier VI: * Efreet. Fire/Summoning, 630 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons an Efreet. * Djinn. Air/Summoning, 600 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Summons Djinn. * Rise Wights. Death/Summoning, 600 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Wights. * Resurection. Life/Summoning, 450 mana. Restores fallen hero from the dead. * Marid, Water/Summoning. 600 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons Marid. Tier VII: * Basilisk. Earth/Summoning, 700 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons a Basilisk. * Chaos Spawn. Fire/Summoning, 800 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons a Chaos Spawn. * Storm Giant. Air/Summoning, 750 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Summons Storm Giant. * Raise Wraiths. Death/Summoning, 800 mana, 14 mana upkeep.Summons Wraiths. * Archangel. Life/Summoning, 750 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons Archangel. * Sea Serpent, Water/Summoning. 700 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Summons Sea Serpent.. Tier VIII: * Hydra. Earth/Summoning, 950 mana, 18 mana upkeep. Summons a Hydra.. * Fire Drake. Fire/Summoning, 1080 mana, 25 mana upkeep. Summons a Fire Drake. * Chimeras. Air/Summoning, 900 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons Chimeras. * Raise Dracolich. Death/Summoning, 900 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Summons Dracolich. to Summoning Circle. * Expurgation. Life/Summoning, 700 mana. Recalls target army to summoning circle. * Great Unsummoning, Water/Summoning. 1000 mana. Attempts to banish all summoned creatures controlled by enemies on target plane (Will saving throw DC 19 negates). Tier IX: * Portal Summoning. 1111 mana, 35 mana upkeep. Summons random creatures in the summoning circle.